russelfandomcom-20200213-history
INN New Schedule
About IBC News Network : News at its best is on UHF via IBC News Network Channel 45. With its work force of talented men and women, IBC News Network has made a difference in news-viewing since it was launched in July 2, 2012. The station has witnessed changes, reported breaking news and has been taking part in history. : Through its programs, IBC News Network has also made history. The nightly newscast Eala ng Balita is a news-packed production giving insight into the day's latest events, focusing on headlines and presenting all angles of major issues of the day. Live reports from seven major areas in the Philippines bring depth to the program. : Most-watched programs are Balita Alas-Nuebe with Joee Guilas; Lunchtime News with Magtanggol Gunigundo; and Balita sa Hapon with Gio Tingson. There is also a host of public service programs like Kilos Pronto with Ben Tulfo and Dial M with Manuel Morato and Maggie dela Riva. Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Eala ng Bayan (Noli Eala) (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo13 1386) :5 am – Balita sa Umaga (Oliver Abeleda) (LIVE) :6 am – Fast Morning (Gionna Cabrera and Dominic Almelor) (LIVE) :8 am – Bitag Live (Ben Tulfo) (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) :9 am – Balita Alas-Nuebe (Joee Guilas) (LIVE) :9:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Salaam TV (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (Ben Tulfo) (LIVE) :10 am – Insight Inside (Gio Tingson) (LIVE) :10:30 am – PAGASA TV (Jeff Arcilla) (LIVE) :11 am – Iskoolmates (in HD) :11:50 am – ASEAN 101 (in HD) :12 nn – Lunchtime News (Magtanggol Gunigundo) (LIVE) :1 pm – Public Eye (in HD) :1:45 pm – DU30 on Duty (in HD) :2 pm – EZ Shop (in HD) :3:30 pm – Salaam TV (in HD) :4 pm – ASEAN Spotlight TV (in HD) :4:30 pm – Balita sa Hapon (Gio Tingson) (LIVE) :5:30 pm – Kilos Pronto (Ben Tulfo) (LIVE) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) :7:30 pm - :Mon: Crime Desk (in HD) :Tue: Forum ni Randy (in HD) :Wed: The Veronica Chronicles (in HD) :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) :Fri: Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) :8 pm – Duterte TV (in HD) :8:30 pm – Eala ng Balita (Noli Eala) (LIVE) :9:30 pm - :Mon: Public Eye (in HD) Tue: Iskoolmates (in HD) Wed: Republika (Erik Espina) (in HD) :Thurs: Maninindigan (Jun Tariman) (in HD) :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Ramon Tulfo) (in HD) :10:30 pm – Lumad TV (in HD) :11 pm – Tutok 13 (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) :12 mn to 1 am – TV Shop Philippines Saturday :6 am – Public Eye (in HD) (replay) :7 am – Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo (in HD) :8 am – TV Shop Philippines :9 am – ASEAN Spotlight TV (in HD) :9:30 am – Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (Ben Tulfo) (LIVE) :10 am – EZ Shop :11 am – TV Shop Philippines :12 nn – Lunchtime News Weekend (Miguel Ortilla) (LIVE) :1 pm – TV Shop Philippines :2 pm – EZ Shop :3 pm – TV Shop Philippines :3:30 pm – Tropang Pinoy (Tony Tamayo) :4:30 pm – Asenso Pinoy (Francis Cardona) (in HD) :5 pm – Dial M (Manuel Morato and Maggie dela Riva) (LIVE) :6 pm – Balitang Weekend (Jake Morales) (LIVE) :7 pm – Makabayang Duktor (in HD) :7:30 pm – Katapat, Mayor Fred Lim (Alfredo Lim) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Duterte TV (in HD) :9:30 pm – Team Rescue 911 (Greg Gregorio) :10:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) :10:45 pm – Kapihan ng Bayan (Oliver Abeleda) :11:30 pm to 1 am – TV Shop Philippines Sunday :6 am – Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Ramon Tulfo) (in HD) (replay) :7 am – Crime Desk (in HD) (replay) :7:30 am – Du30 on Duty (in HD) :8 am – TV Shop Philippines :9 am – ASEAN Spotlight TV (in HD) :9:30 am – Lumad TV (in HD) :9:45 am – Du30 on Duty (in HD) :10 am – EZ Shop :11 am – TV Shop Philippines :12 nn – Lunchtime News Weekend (Miguel Ortilla) (LIVE) :1 pm – TV Shop Philippines :2 pm – EZ Shop :4 pm – TV Shop Philippines :5 pm – Maninindigan (Jun Tariman) (replay) :6 pm – Balitang Weekend (Jake Morales) (LIVE) :7 pm – Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) (replay) :7:30 pm – Crime Desk (replay) (in HD) :8 pm – Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) :9 pm – Gabay at Aksyon (in HD) :9:30 pm – Kapihan ng Bayan (Oliver Abeleda) (replay) :10:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) :10:45 pm – Public Eye (in HD) (replay) :11:45 pm to 1 am – TV Shop Philippines See also * New league offers televised games, better officiating * Underrated College Basketball Leagues Try to Etch Footprints on Philippine TV See also *Old RJTV 29 Sked in 1995